Affair With MrJung
by LizukaMyori
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Haerin adalah Kim bersaudara. Jaejoong seorang pria cantik dan molek berusia 22 tahun sedangkan Haerin lebih tua 3 tahun. Haerin berencana menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda dan kaya bernama Jung Yunho. 2 hari sebelum pernikahan mereka Jaejoong diperkosa oleh Yunho. CHAPTER 19 UPDATE! Dont Like Dont Read yaa! YunJae/yaoi/MPreg/warning: MATURE CONTENT 18 plus
1. Chapter 1

Jaejoong's POV

Aku hendak keluar dari kamar, saat membuka pintu aku melihat didepan pintu yang berada disebelah kamarku. Aku melihat noona ku sedang bersama seorang pria. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Dari belakang aku melihat punggung yang lebar, tegas, tinggi dan kemeja hitam yang dia kenakan mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna.

Dengan tidak perduli aku terus berjalan, lagipula mereka sedang berbicara dan tidak melihat keberadaanku. Namun aku sedikit menoleh saat mereka berciuman. Dari tempat aku berdiri aku masih belum melihat wajah pria itu. Apa dia kekasih noona?

Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau noona memiliki kekasih.

Sesaat aku membayangkan kalau diposisi noona adalah aku. Aku akan samgat terbuai dan gemetaran direngkuh dan dicium oleh pria segagah itu.

"Astaga Kim Jaejoong! Kau memikirkan apa sih"

Aku merutuk pelan dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku pelan. Tidak mungkin aku membayangkan berciuman dengan kekasih noona ku sendiri.

Uhm yahh well.. Aku memang.. Memang sering membayangkan direngkuh oleh pria segagah itu. Aku.. Aku tidak menyukai wanita.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku dan melanjutkan perjalanan ku menuju dapur. Aku baru sadar lagi kalau aku mau kedapur membuat makanan. Aku merasa sangat lapar.

Tapi aku masih heran, kenapa mereka berciuman didepan kamar noona?

Sambil berjalan aku memikirkan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Tidak mungkin kan mereka akan melakukan hal 'itu'?" bisikku pelan sambil menuruni tangga.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membersihkan pikiran ku yang konyol. Dan sangat konyol.

Setelah sampai didapur aku langsung memakai aproan dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk ku dan noona.

Appa dan eomma sedang pergi ke rumah nenek yang sedang sakit di kampung. Bibi Han juga sedang sakit, jadi tidak ada yang memasak dan membereskan rumah selama dua hari ini.

Setelah berkutat selama setengah jam dengan masakanku. Aku mulai menghidangkannya di meja makan. Aku melirik jam yang tergantung di ruang makan. Masih jam 7 malam.

Aku melihat lagi ke arah tangga tapi pria itu belum ada tanda-tanda akan turun dari kamar noona.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku ters bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ketika aku akan menaiki tangga untuk memanggil noona makan malam, pria itu muncul.

Dia muncul dari arah tangga dan turun. Kami bertemu dan bertatapan.

Aku hampir saja berteriak melihat ada seorang dewa yunani didepanku!

Oh my goddess!

Dia sangat tampan. Matanya sipit seperti musang, hidung nya mancung, rahangnya tegas dan kokoh. Seakan jika aku memegangnya tanganku akan lembek seperti jelly. Bibirnya sangat seksi berbentuk hati!

Ya Tuhan bibir itu.. Sungguh seorang dewa.!

Kulitnya berwarna Tan dan rambutnya hitam. Kami berhadapan saat aku hendak menaiki tangga.

Dia berada dua anak tangga dari ku. Mata itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku.. Aku merasa seperti tersedot dalam pusara gairah dan perasaan yang aneh.

Aku.. Aku tidak tahu mata dan tatapan itu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Ehem.." dia berdehem dengan suara berat.

Astaga! Kim Jaejoong sadarlah. Bahkan kau hampir saja menumpahkan liur mu dihadapannya.

Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Dan menyapanya "Hai" namun dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan tajam nya dan wajah dingin.

Aku seakan menciut, rasanya sesak sekali diabaikan seperti itu. Selama ini para pria yang dulu bersekolah denganku bahkan sampai mengejarku. Bahkan pria straight saja mampu berbelok demi aku.

Tapi pria tampan didepanku yang merupakan kekasih noona ku berlaku dingin padaku.

Dengan perlahan aku mengembalikan bentuk bibirku agar tidak tersenyum.

Aku memandangnya yang masih berdiri dihadapanku. Dia tidak bergerak. Sesaat aku diam sampai aku berseru "Oh my god!" aku rupanya mengahalangi jalannya.

Aku bergeser kesamping tangga agar dia bisa berjalan.

Tapi dari atas tangga noona ku datang dengan wajah fresh terlihat sehabis mandi. Dan saat aku mengalihkan pandangaku pada pria itu lagi. Kemeja nya terlihat kusut dibagian depan. Dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu dikamar noona?

Kalau begitu aku tidak mau membereskan kamar noona.

"Joongie-ya, kau sedang apa disitu?" tanya noona setelah tiba disamping pria itu.

"Aku mau memanggil noona. Aku sudah masak untuk makan malam, sebaiknya kita makan dulu" jawabku sambil menatap noona ku. Saat aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku, pria itu masih menatapku dengan intens. Dia mengarahkan pandanganku pada tubuhku. Dari atas kenawah.

Aku merasa gugup dan buru-buru berbalik kembali menuju ruang makan. Diikuti oleh noona dan pria tampan tadi.

"Joongie, kenalin ini Yunho kekasih noona" ujar noona yang duduk didepanku. Pria disampingnya masih menatapku.

Aku merasa tidak enak ditatap sedemikian rupa. Tatapannya seakan-akan hendak menelanjangiku. Aku sedikit.. Takut. Meski awalnya aku terpesona.

"Kim Jaejoong" aku memperkenalkan diri sambil menyodorkab tanganku. Dia membalas jabatan tanganku. Tangannya terasa sangat lebar dan hangat. Aku merasa akan sangat puas jika direngkuh tangan itu.

Astaga Jaejoong! Mulai lagi.

"Jung Yunho"

Dan demi Tuhan suaranya sangat seksi!

Setelah perkenalan itu pria itu pulang. Noona menceritakannya padaku kalau mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Yunho berusia 28 tahun dan seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya dan juga pewaris Jung Corp. Dan yang tidak bisa aku percaya bahwa noona akan menikah dengan Yunho secepatnya.

Yunho sudah melamar noona pada orang tua kami. Tapi.. Kenapa aku tidak tahu acara lamarannya? Apa saat aku keluar kota dia melamar noona?

Dan apa yang lebih membuatku kaget lagi bahwa pernikahan noona sudah diatur dan tinggal dilaksanakan. Setelah noona memperkenalkan Yunho padaku dua bulan lalu mereka akan menikah dua hari lagi. Semuanya sudah siap.

Aku sedang rebahan dikamarku setelah seharian menemani noona ke butik untuk melihat gaun pengantinnya.

Aku mengambil cuti selama lima hari dari kantor. Aku bekerja di sebuah kantor arsitektur. Aku kuliah mengambil jurusan design arsitektur. Dan bekerja disalah satu kantor arsitektur sejak setahun yang lalu.

Setelah aku dan tim ku selesai dengan proyek untuk mendesain bangunan mall yang sangat besar, aku mendapat cuti selama lima hari dan aku gunakan saat pernikahan noona ku.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi aku kembali rebahan dikasur. Aku melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 8 malam.

Saat kami makan malam tadi, Yunho juga ikut makan malam. Dia mau menginap disini sekalian besok mau mengurus dekorasi untuk pesta pernikahan mereka dirumah ini.

Padahal kan Yunho sangat kaya. Dan setahuku perusahaanya bergerak dibidang hotel dan mall. Dia pasti punya banyak hotel, kenapa tidak gunakan saja salah satu hotelnya untuk pesta nya.

Lagipula kenapa dia juga harus ikut turun tangan mengurusnya langsung dirumah ini. Padahal rumah ini kan tidak terlalu besar seperti rumahnya.

Karena kelelahan aku mulai terlelap dikasurku. Bahkan aku lupa untuk mengunci jendela dan pintu kamarku.

Aku merasa terlelap cukup lama sampai aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan bergerak diatas bibirku.

Aku masih sangat mengantuk, aku merasa itu seperti dalam mimpiku. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa bernapas. Dan bibirku berdenyut seperti digigit. Sambil menahan kantuk aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan.

Sama-samar aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat ada sosok diatas tubuhku. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku mendorong sosok itu dan mengerjapkan mataku kembali.

Aku merasakan belaian pada pipiku dan kembali bibirku dibungkam oleh...

Bibir!

"Hmmm.." setelah sadar sepenuhnya aku melotot dan memberontak. Tapi pria diatasku masih terus menciumi bibirku.

Aku menendangnya sampai ia jatuh terpelanting kebelakang. Aku semakin melebarkan mataku yang lebar saat melihat siapa priaa itu.

"Yunho!" aku memekik keras melihat Yunho bangkit lagi dan menindih tubuhku. Aku kembali berontak sambil memukuli nya dan menampar wajahnya.

Setelah aku menamparnya Yunho terdiam dengan napas memburu. Aku manarik napas dan menghirupnya banyak-banyak.

"Apa.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?!" aku memekik keras. Astaga ini tengah malam dan Yunhi hendak memperkosaku. Aku beringsut mundur dan hendak lari. Tapi sialnya Yunho menangkan kakiku dan menyeretku ketengah ranjang.

"Akh!" aku memekik keras saat dia kembali menindihku dan memaksa menciumiku.

Aku.. Aku memang mengagumi Yunho. Ketampanannya dan semuanya. Tapi.. Tapi aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini sedangkan besok lusa hari pernikahannya dengan noona ku.

Aku bukan pelacur. Aku punya harga diri, meskipun aku menyukai pria tapi aku hanya ingin melakukannya dengan pria yang menyukaiku juga bukan seperti ini. Ini salah..

Plak!

Aku terdiam dengan napas memburu. yunho.. Yunho menamparku? Aku merasakan perih pada pipiku. Kemudian Yunho membelai pipiku dan menciumi nya.

"Diamlah Jae! Aku tahu kamar ini kedap suara. Meskipun kau berteriak mereka tidak akan mendengarkan teriakanmu." setelah mengucapkan itu dia menarik piamaku sampai seluruh kancingnya lepas. Aku masih terdiam dengan lelehan air mata yang mengaliri pipiku.

Yunho mulai menciumi wajahku dan menelusurkan lidahnya dileherku. Dia menjilati leherku dan menggigiti nya. Ciumannya turun ke dadaku dan bermain dengan dadaku.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Air mata terus merembes dari mataku.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari mulutku. Aku membekapnya agar tidak berteriak. Sekalipun berteriak akan percuma karena kamar ini kedap suara.

Aku merasa diriku sangat bodoh dan lemah. Aku pria, jelas aku punya kekuatan untuk meberontak tapi kekuatan Yunho lebih besar lagi dariku.

Aku masih terdiam dengan mulut dibekap membiarkan Yunho bermain dengan tubuhku.

Aku merasa.. Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku diam saja, aku sudah menghianati noona ku.

"Ah Jae. Tubuhmu sangat luar biasa menggoda" Yunho mendesis didekat kaki ku. "Dari luar pakaian mu saja kau sangat menggoda. Pantat sintalmu seolah mengundangku untuk merasuki mu. Dadamu yang montok seakan mengajaku bermain. Astaga Jae, tubuhmu sangat luar biasa menggoda" cerocos Yunho.

Aku mendongak kearah kakiku dan melihat Yunho sudah telanjang bulat. Membuat mataku semakin melebar. Aku merapatkan kedua kakiku.

Tubuh Yunho sangat sempurna. Dengan kulit kecoklatan, dada yang bidang dan kekar. Perut yang rata dan six pack. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kejantanannya yang sudah besar dan terlihat kokoh.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." aku semakin terisak melihat Yunho sudah siap menggagahi ku. Aku jijik pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku selemah ini kepada Yunho? Apa karena aku mengaguminya?

Dan aku juga jijik pada diriku ini, seakan tubuhku tidak tahu diri malah batangku ikut mengeras.

"Aahh.." aku menjerit keras dan berjengit saat sesuatu menerobos lubangku. Yunho memasukan jarinya, rasanya sangat perih dan panas. Disusul jarinya yang lain sampai aku tidak tahu berapa jarinya yang masuk.

"Aahh.. Ahhhss.." aku meringis keras saat benda yang lebih besar yang menerobos masuk pantatku. Aku merasakan pantatku sangat panas.

Yunho menggeram diatasku dan berusaha memasukan batangnya kelubang pantat ku. Ini sakit.. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Akh!" aku berjengit saat sesuatu dalam tubuhku tersentuh kejantanan Yunho. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan menyengat tubuhku.

Yunho membelai pipiku dan mengusap air mataku. Dia menatapku dengan intens dan tatapan memuja. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya saat didepan noona dan keluarga ku.

"Relax Jae. Kau akan menikmatinya, aku janji kau akan menjerit nikmat setelah ini"

Aku muak mendengar kata-katanya. Aku menggeleng cepat tapi tubuhku justru menerima Yunho. Yunho mulai bergerak pelan, aku meringis perih saat kulit pantatku bergesekan dengan kejantanan Yunho.

Seiring berjalannya kegiatan Yunho, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Genjotan Yunhi semakin cepat dilubangku. Tubuhku terlonjak-lonjak dan menghentak. Terdengar bunyi derit ranjang yang bergoyang dengan seiringnya gerakan maju mundur kejantanan Yunho ditubuhku.

"Aahh.. Ahh.. Ahhhh..." aku menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah ketika mulut lancangku mendesah tak karuan.

"Aakhh..!" aku terus terlonjak dan mendesah saat prostatku berkali-kali disentuh batang Yunho yang besar

"Aahh Jae. Kau.. Ahh.. Kau sangat.. Aahh.. Your fucking hole so tight. Ahh.. Ahh.. Ah..." Yunho meracau tak tahu diri sambil menatap wajahku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendongakkan kepalaku kebelakang. Aku sungguh tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan ini.

Ini.. Ini dosa. Aku tahu ini sangat salah.. Ini salah. Aku tidak seharusnya menikmati persetubuhan ini dengan Yunho. Ini salah, Yunho akan menjadi suami noona ku.

"Aahh.. yunho. Aahh.. Ahh.."

"Yeah Jae.. Shhh.. Sebut namaku terus."

Gerakan Yunho menggenjot lubangku semakin menggila. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir waras. Aku menyukai Yunho. Aku mengagumi Yunho. Dan aku menyukai cara Yunho menyetubuhi ku.

Yunho meraih kejantananku dan mengurutnya. Aku menggila dan mendapatkan dua kenikmatan sekaligus.

Setelah mengurut kejantanannku, Yunho mencium bibirku. Aku ingin berciuman dengan Yunho. Aku ingin merasakan mulut Yunho dimulutku sebelum dia menjadi kaka iparku. Biarkan aku egois sekali ini saja.

Maafkan aku noona.

Maafkan aku appa.

Maafkan aku eomma..

"Jaeeehh.. Akuh.. Ahh.."

Croot.. Croot...

Yunho ambruk diatas tubuhku saat dia menyemburkan semua benihnya didalam diriku. Aku terkulai lemas saat merasakan orgasme yang sangat membuat tubuhku melayang.

Keringat ku dan Yunho menjadi satu. Ruangan ini berubah dari bau lavender menjadi bau sperma.

"Asshh.." aku meringis saat Yunho bangkit dari tubuhku dan mencabut pelan kejantanannya.

Aku masih terkulai lemas dengan dada yang kembang kempis meraup oksigen. Tubuhku lengket dan aku merasakan sperma Yunho mengalir di lubang pantatku.

Aku melihat Yunho memakai kembali celana dan baju tidur nya. Dia menyelimuti tubuhku dan mengecup bibirku.

"Terima kasih Jae. Kau sangat luar biasa" bisiknya dengan suara serak dan seksi tepat ditelingaku. "Kau bisa menggunakan kartu itu sepuasmu tanpa limit"

Air mataku kembali meleleh. Aku menangis kembali. Menangisi kebodohanku dan diriku yang menjijikan dan lemah.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Eomma..." aku merutuki Yunho, diriku dan kebodohanku.

Pria brengsek, dia sudah menaburkan benihnya didiriku.

Aku semakin menangis keras saat melihat sebuah Black Card ada diatas nakas pemberian Yunho.

Pria brengsek.. Yunho sialan.. Dia menganggapku pelacur!

Kini noona sudah menikah. Menikah dengan pria yang sudah memperkosaku. Pria yang sudah membuatku seperti pelacur. Pria yang membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya sekaligus terluka.

Tepat sebulan yang lalu mereka menikah. Mereka sedang berbulan madu ke Paris. Itu yang aku dengar.

Aku menatap tanganku yang dililiti oleh selang kecil yang mengalirkan cairan infus. Aku tidur sambil menatap langit-langit putih diatasku dengan pandangan kosong. Aku meraba pelan perutku. Disini..

Sudah tidak ada lagi darah pria brengsek itu.

"Joongie makan dulu nak. Eomma sudah bawakan kamu bubur" ujar eomma disampingku. Dia mengelus-ngelus pipiku. Aku merasa bersalah. Bersalah pada semuanya terutama eomma sama appa.

"Joongie mau baby Joongie"

Eomma menatapku dengan wajah sendu dan sedih. Aku balas menatapnya.

"Joongie sayang. Katakan pada eomma, siapa ayah dari baby Joongie?" tanya eomma sambil menyeka air mata disudut matanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Ini aib. Aku tidak akan mengatakan nya pada siapapun. Cukup aku saja yang tahu kelakuan bejat suami noona ku.

"Joongie percaya kan eomma sayang Joongie? Eomma mohon sayang, katakan siapa ayah nya baby Joongie?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku kesamping kiri karena eomma duduk disamping kanan. Eomma menghela napas pelan kemudian pergi keluar. Aku menoleh pada pintu kamar rumah sakit yang tertutup.

Sebulan lalu. Aku hancur. Kim Jaejoong pang polos sudah rusak. Aku sudah kotor dan berdosa pada noona ku.

Aku kehilangan pekerjaanku karena jarang masuk. Aku kehilangan bayiku, aku keguguran karena aku stress berlebihan setelah kejadian malam itu. Aku syok saat tahu aku hamil, ditambah lagi sikap Yunho yang sangat dingin padaku.

Yunho bersenang-senang dengan permainannya. Baik Yunho! Akan aku buktikan kalau Kim Jaejoong yang polos, lemah dan cengeng sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dalam pesona ku Yunho. Aku akan ikuti apapun permainanmu"

Whoaaaa... Huhh.. Hahhh... Bentar betar Zuka mau napas dulu. Hahahha

Astagaaaa itu apaan #nutupMukaPakePanci

Gue anak polos koook bikin begituan #digampar

Itu.. Hmmm sumpeh lagi kesambet jadi gak nyadar oas bikinnya. Kkkkkk

Okeeeeeh ini ff YunJae perdana akuuh...

Yang udah baca aku ucapin gomawoooo #kecupBasah


	2. pemberitahuan

Halo sayaaaang...

Ini bukan update, biarlah dikatain curhat juga. Muehehhehe

Abisnya banyak yg bingung dan nanya tapi gak login jd aku bingung ngasih tau nya. yg belum baca dari awal, atau yang baru baca sampe setengah. Kalian bisa baca di WATTPAD. itu juga kalo mau sih hihihihi..

Wattpad aku at lizukamyori (lizukamyori) yang namanya "zuka noona" loh yaaa..

Sssttt... Soalnya aku udah di usir dari FFN. aku disuruh tutup akun di FFN sama YANG PUNYA FFN.

Tapi tenang yaaa yg di ffn aku bakal tamatin dari chapter 17 sampe ENDING!

Aku pergi dulu yaaa... Keburu dikatain "INI TEMPAT POST FF BUKAN TEMPAT CURHAT NJING!"

Hahahhaha... Babaaaayyy~


	3. Chapter 19

Suasananya masih hening. Tubuh Jaejoong tertahan oleh sabuk pengaman dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi erat perutnya. Sedangkan Junsu, tubuhnya tertahan sabuk pengaman. Tapi kepalanya membentur stir mobil.

napas mereka berderu saling bersahutan. Masih belum ada yang bersuara baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong. Mereka masih meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mobil mereka diikuti oleh sedan hitam. Junsu kebut-kebutan dijalan perbukitan dan parahnya, mobil mereka menerobos ke semak-semak hutan. Untung saja mobil mereka tidak menabrak pohon hanya semak belukar. Tapi kabar bagusnya, mobil hitam yang mengikuti mereka tak terlihat lagi. Junsu bangun dan membuka sabuk pengamannya, dahinya sedikit memar.

"Jae kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu dengan khawatir. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang masih membungkuk memeluk perutnya.

"Yang tadi itu wow sekali Junsu. Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongmu setelah kita sampai" Jaejoong mendesis dengan suara jengkel. Ia menatap Junsu dengan kesal. Meraba perutnya dengan pelan kemudian menghela napas pelan. Karena merasa perutnya baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku" kata Junsu dengan nada menyesal. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah. Jaejoong membalas tatapannya kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Aku pernah diikuti di Incheon saat membawamu kabur dari rumah Siwon. Dan sekarang kita diikuti lagi. Aku merasa kita sudah ketahuan Jae. Jadi aku ingin menghindar agar kita tidak ketahuan lagi. Akan sangat berbahaya kita ketahuan sekarang" kata Junsu mencoba menjelaskan.

Jaejoong diam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu mereka diikuti dulu, dan Jaejoong bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan mereka akan ketahuan dan diikuti. Siapakah yang mengikuti mereka? Yunho atau Siwon?

Mobil mereka masuk menerobos ke semak-semak belukar di pinggir jalan yang menembus ke hutan. Sampai saat mobil nereka masuk kedalam semak-semak. Tidak terlihat dari pinggir jalan. Hingga mereka yang melihatnya mungkin akan berpikir mobil Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam jurang yang ada di sisi kanan. Sedangkan mereka menerobos ke sisi kiri.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini" ujar Junsu.

"Tapi kau terluka Su" Jaejoong meringis melihat dahi Junsu yang memar.

"Tidak masalah. Sebaiknya kau minum obatmu Jae, kau baru saja mengalami benturan" balas Junsu. Ia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Menginjak gasnya dan mundur melewati semak-semak untuk sampai dijalan aspal.

Setelah mobil mereka kembali menginjak aspal, Junsu melihat kesekeliling untuk memastikan mobil sedan hitam tadi tidak mengikuti mereka lagi. Atau sudah pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong mengambil botol obatnya yang diletakan di kotak obat kursi belakang. Ia membuka botolnya dan meminumnya dengan air mineral botolan. Setelah selesai Jaejoong mengambil plester dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dan mebempelkannya di dahi Junsu.

"Astaga Jae!" Junsu berteriak kecil karena dahinya ditempeli plester bunga-bunga. Jaejoong cekikikan dan merapikan kembali kotak obatnya. Kemudian menaruhnya di kursi belakang.

Junsu melajukan kembali mobil mereka meninggalkan area yang tadi. Kembali memutar arah ke jalan yang sebelumnya. Ia akan mengambil jalan yang ke kanan saat di persimpangan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami kehilangan Jejak tuan Jaejoong" suara seorang pria terdengar datar.

Didalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Dua orang yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian yang serba hitam dan kaca mata hitam. Yang satu sedang mengemudi dan yang satu sedang menelpon. wajah keduanya terlihat datar dan keras.

"Sepertinya mereka sadar kami ikuti. Saat di tikungan mereka mengebut dan kami kehilangan jejak. Diperkirakan mobil tuan Jaejoong masuk ke jurang, Nyonya" lapornya lagi masih dengan suara datar. Ia diam sejenak untuk mendengarkan lawan bicaranya disebrang telpon berbicara. "Baik Nyonya. Kami sudah meminta tim evakuasi untuk mengevakuasi mobil tuan Jaejoong yang kemungkinan masuk jurang." balasnya. Diam sejenak. "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Baik Nyonya, akan kami laksanakan"

Klik!

Telpon diputus. Pria yang menelpon tadi menghela napas pelan dan menoleh pada temannya yang masih mengemudi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya temannya yang mengemudi.

"Nyonya besar ingin kita segera mengevakuasi mobil tuan Jaejoong yang masuk jurang. Dan memastikan tuan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Kita kembali ke tempat tadi sambil menunggu bantuan" jelasnya. "Dan jangan sampai tuan besar tahu mengenai hal ini" lanjutnya. Yang mengemudi mengangguk singkat kemudian memutar laju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Selamat kita" kata Junsu begitu mereka sudah melewati jalanan yang tadi. Mereka mulai memasuki kawasan pedesaan yang dikelilingi oleh perbukitan dan gunung.

"Mereka siapa ya?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memikirkannya. Ia diam dengan wajah merengut.

"Entahlah. Kita dua kali diikuti, sepertinya anak buah Yunho" balas Junsu yang masih saja fokus dengan kemudinya. Junsu berbelok ketepi jalan saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah desa. Ada kedai dipinggir jalan yang sepi. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Permisi" Junsu masuk kedalam kedai. Seorang wanita tua datang dari arah dalam dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong yang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Silahkan masuk" kata wanita tua itu. Tubuhnya tambun, dan ia memakai celemek yang sedikit kucel. Jaejoong menatap wanita itu dengan senyum menawannya.

Junsu duduk disalah satu kursi diikuti oleh Junsu. Wanita itu bertanya mereka mau memesan apa. "Kalian dari kota ya. Kalian mau memesan apa?"

"Saya pesan satu mangkuk ramyun. Kau mau pesan apa Jae?" kata Junsu. Ia beralih pada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin teh hangat campur madu saja" jawab Jaejoong. Ia duduk dengan tenang dan mengusapi perutnya yang sedikit nenonjol dengan sayang.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya meringis melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Dia sangat kuat. Mungkin kalau Jaejoong seorang wanita, dia sudah depresi dan keguguran. Untung saja Jaejoong laki-laki yang bagaimanapun juga tetap lebih kuat.

Bibi tadi membawa satu baki berisi satu mangkuk ramyun dan satu gelas teh hangat madu pesanan Jaejoong.

Setelahnya Junsu makan dengan tenang. Ia terlihat sangat rakus dengan cara makannya yang cepat. Kebut-kebutan dijalanan perbukitan menguras semua energi nya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang menyeruput teh nya dengan pelan-pelan sambil terus mengusapi perutnya.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan dari daerah sini" bibi tadi datang kembali membawa segelas minuman untuk Junsu. Jaejoong menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Benar ahjumma. Kami dari Seoul" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara halusnya. Sesaat wanita tua itu terdiam menatap wajah sayu Jaejoong. Memperkirakan apa Jaejoong seorang pria atau wanita.

"Pantas saja, kalian seperti bukan dari daerah sini. Kalau boleh tahu, sedang apa kalian disini?" bibi tadi mengambil duduk didepan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Kami sedang mencari sebuah rumah sakit ahjumma" ujar Junsu begitu ia selesai meminum habis minumannya.

Bibi itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia memandang Jaejoong dan Junsu bergantian. Mencari rumah sakit didaerah pedesaan seperti itu? Bukankah rumah sakit adanya di kota. Begitulah isi pikiran wanita tua itu.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa mencari rumah sakit di daerah pedesaan?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama menoleh pada bibi tua itu. Mereka menghembuskan napas lelah secara bersamaan. Membuat wanita setengah baya itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Rumah sakit seperti apa yang kalian cari?" tanya si bibi.

"Rumah sakit tua. Kami mencarinya hampir diseluruh kota Gwangju. Tapi tidak ditemukan juga." jawab Junsu sambil memutar-mutar gelas didepannya. Jaejoong masih menyeruput teh dalam gelasnya dengan pelan-pelan.

"Apa bibi pernah dengar nama rumah sakit St. Maria Gwangju?" sambung Jaejoong.

Wanita tua didepan mereka terdiam sebentar. Memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Ia mengerutkan kening sesaat sebelum menghela napas pelan.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian mencari rumah sakit itu?" tanya si bibi.

"Nah! Berarti bibi tahu kan!" seru Jaejoong seraya bangun dari duduknya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan penuh harapan.

"Rumah sakit itu ada di desa sebelah. Desa nya ada dibalik gunung itu" bibi itu menjawab. Ia keluar dari kedai diikuti oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu. Menunjuk pada sebuah gunung yang ada di bagian timur desa itu.

"Berarti rumah sakit itu benar-benar ada ya" gumam Junsu dengan suara yakin.

"Memang ada. Rumah sakit itu sangat tertutup dari dunia luar. Mungkin hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahuinya. Rumah sakitnya sudah tua" ujar wanita tua itu.

Ada binar-binar lega dalam wajah Jaejoong dan Junsu. Akhirnya perjuangan mereka mencari rumah sakit itu ada yang mengetahui juga. Dan tidak sia-sia mereka harus melewati perbukitan dan hutan. Junsu membisikan pada Jaejoong untuk ke mobil duluan sedangkan ia akan membayar dulu makanan mereka.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan masuk kembali kedalam mobil. Junsu kembali kedalam kedai untuk membayar. Jaejoong duduk dengan nyaman dan raut bahagia yang sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Beberapa saat Junsu datang dan langsung duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Bagaimana Su?" tanya Jaejoong begitu Junsu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melajukannya meninggalkan kedai tadi.

"Kita harus melewati jalan perbukitan dan gunung. Kita juga harus melewati jalan hutan, karena itu yang terdekat. Kalau kita memutar jalan akan memakan waktu dan lebih lama lagi" jawab Junsu sambil fokus dengan kemudinya. Ia mengemudi dengan hati-hati karena jalanan masih sangat basah bekas hujan. Yang sepertinya ada hujan susulan di desa yang mereka lewati.

"Tidak masalah asalkan kita cepat sampai" sambung Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Jaejoong dan Junsu tiba di desa sebelah. Mereka tidak tahu nama desa ini apa. Desa nya ada disebelah timur kota Gwangju. Pedalaman dan terhalangi oleh beberapa gunung. Suasana desa begitu tentram dan nyaman. Udara dingin khas pegunungan segera menyelimuti mereka.

Jaejoong merapatkan kemejanya ketubuhnya. Sedangkan Junsu masih mengemudi dengan hati-hati karena jalanan yang berbatu dan bergoyang. Beberapa rumah sederhana mulai mereka jumpai. Dengan bohlam bohlam kecil yang menjadi penerangan.

Suara jangkrik dan hewan malam lainnya mulai terdengar saling bersahutan. Bercampur dengan hawa dingin yang membekukan.

"Dingin sekali" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar. Bibirnya mulai membeku dengan wajah yang pucat, tak jauh beda dengan Junsu. Tak lama Junsu memasang penghangat mobil, membuat mereka sedikit merasakan rasa nyaman dan sedikit mengusir hawa dingin.

"Malam ini kita tidur dimana?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengusapi perutnya dengan sayang.

"Yah terpaksa kita tidur di mobil. Disini pasti tidak akan ada penginapan" jawab Junsu. Ia mulai memelankan mobilnya, memberhentikannya di pinggir jalan kecil yang terdapat rumah warga.

"Apa kita menginap di rumah warga saja ya?" kata Jaejoong. Ia sedang membuka sabuk pengamannya dan membenarkan letak duduknya. "Bokongku panas sekali seharian duduk di mobil" gerutunya.

"Kalau memang ada yang mau menampung kita" komentar Junsu. Ia mulai merendahkan sandaran kursinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Bersedekap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Su, aku tidak bisa berbaring" gerutu Jaejoong dengan wajah merengut. Junsu membuka matanya dan meghela napas pelan. Dengan terpaksa ia keluar dari mobil. Menghampiri sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada tepat disamping mobil mereka.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu yang sedang berdiri menunggu sambil mengetuk pintu didepannya. Tak kama kemudian seorang pria tua muncul dari balik pintu. Dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger diwajahnya. Rambutnya sebagian memutih dan pria itu tinggi. Kalau Jaejoong amati, pria itu tidak seperti pria desa yang seorang petani.

Jaejoong masih menperhatikan Junsu yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu sebentar. Sebelum Junsu berbalik dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih didalam mobil.

"Paman itu mengijinkan kita menginap di rumahnya malam ini Jae. Ayo" Junsu datang dan membuka pintu mobil mengajak Jaejoong untuk bangun.

"Benarkah?" dengan wajah ceria Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Junsu kedalam rumah pria paruh baya itu. Ternyata pria itu sudah menunggu nya dengan senyum yang hangat dan ramah.

"Selamat malam paman" sapa Jaejoong dengan ramah. Pria itu balas tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat malam. Silahkan masuk, rumah ini kecil mungkin tidak sesuai dengan rumah kalian yang di Seoul" suaranya penuh wibawa dan sopan santun.

Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung masuk dan dipersilahkan duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah yang menghadap ke perapian. Meskipun dari luar terlihat sangat sederhana tapi didalamnya cukup bagus. Dengan perapian yang sedang menyala, lampu gantung yang antik. Didepan ruang tengah ada dua pintu bercat putih.

diatas perapian ada beberapa piagam yang dipajang beserta beberapa bingkai foto.

"Saya ambilkan teh hangat dulu ya" ujar paman itu.

"Tidak usah paman" Junsu mencegahnya hingga paman itu mengambil duduk di sofa yang berbeda.

"Paman seorang dokter?" celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Junsu berjengit disamping Jaejoong sedangkan pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata Jaejoong masih tak lepas dari jejeran beberapa piagam dan bingkai foto diatas perapian. Didalam piagam itu jelas tertulis itu piagam penghargaan kedokteran.

"Jae.." Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dan tersenyum maklum pada pria didepan mereka.

"Benar. Saya seorang dokter" ujar pria itu. "Kalian bisa memanggilku dokter Hwang. Nah.." lanjutnya lagi. Dokter Hwang bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Jaejoong serta Junsu. "Kalau kalian ingin istirahat, kamarnya yang sebelah kanan. Kamar itu sudah lama sekali kosong, hanya saja sesekali anakku dari Seoul akan liburan kemari" setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Junsu dan Jaejoong, dokter Hwang pergi ke kamarnya yang sebelah kiri. Yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

setelah dokter Hwang pergi, Junsu beringsut mendekati Jaejoong dan memukul tangannya dengan gemas. Membuat Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan. "Tidak bisakah kau bertanya yang lain? Masih untung dokter Hwang mau menampung kita" omel Junsu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyengir lebar pada Junsu dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan itu" balas Jaejoong seraya menunjuk keatas perapian. Jaejoong bangun dari sofa menghampiri perapian. Tangan halusnya melihat-lihat semua piagam penghargaan atas nama dokter Hwang. Dan beberapa foto dokter Hwang saat masih muda dengan anaknya.

Tangan Jaejoong menggantung di udara saat mata bulatnya melihat satu foto. Foto yang sudah tua dengan dokter Hwang yang memakai jas putih khas dokter. Disampingnya ada seorang anak sekitar 10 tahunan sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar. Wajah datar yang tak pantas ditampilkan anak seusia itu.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak meraihnya. Membawanya kehadapan wajahnya. Dahi Jaejoong terlihat mengerut dengan mata menyipit. Ia memperhatikan foto lama itu dengan seksama.

"Yunho.." tiba-tiba bibir merahnya mengeluarkan satu nama. Nama seseorang yang sampai detik ini masih mengisi relung hatinya.

Junsu yang sayup-sayup mendengar Jarjoong berbicara segera bangun dan menghampirinya. Merebut bingkai foto ditangan Jaejoong dan memperhatikannya dengan dahi yang ikutan mengerut.

"Yunho?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Su, menurutmu apa ini Yunho?" suara Jaejoong terdengar dalam dan tak yakin. Junsu menggeleng kemudian mengembalilan bingkai foto tadi ketempatnya.

"Anak kecil itu terlihat seperti Yunho. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu wajah Yunho diawal 20-an. Bukankah kau yang mengetahuinya Jae?" Junsu berbalik pada Jaejoong. Pandangan Jaejoong masih belum lepas dari foto itu.

"Meskipun sama-samar, tapi aku mengingat wajah Yunho saat berusia lima belas tahun. Dan wajah Yunho saat diawal 20 tahunan. Ini persis seperti Yunho saat masih sangat muda" ucap Jaejoong. Tatapannya masih belum lepas dan sedikit menerawang.

"Mungkin itu anak dokter Hwang yang kebetulan mirip dengan Yunho." gumam Jaejoong menepis semua pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Lagipula, apa mungkin Yunho mengenal dokter Hwang. Mungkin itu anak dari dokter Hwang yang kebetulan mirip dengan Yunho. tanpa mau memperpanjangnya lagi, Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan perapian. Diikuti oleh Junsu yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Mereka sama-sama menuju kamar yang ditunjukan oleh dokter Hwang. Meskipun sedikit tidak enak, tapi mereka sangat butuh istirahat untuk malam ini.

Suara serangga malam masih saling bersahutan diluaran sana. Bersamaan dengan dinginnya suasana malam yang semakin larut. Dan semakin gelap mencekam. Jaejoong dan Junsu masuk kedalam kamar yang tidak begitu besar, tapi ranjangnya muat untuk dua orang. Lengkap dengan penghangat ruangan dan selimut yang tebal.

Masing-masing mereka menempati setiap sisi dan berbagi selimut. Junsu langsung jatuh tertidur tak lama kemudian. Terdengar suara dengkuran halus, karena rasa lelah yang menderanya. Setelah seharian mengemudi dan kebut-kebutan di jalanan perbukitan.

sedangkan Jaejoong masih belum tidur. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Dan gorden tipis yang tertiup angin dari celah-celah jendela. Diluar sangat gelap dan mencekam. Ia mengusapi perutnya dengan sayang dan pelan. Sempat bergumam sebelum jatuh terlelap.

"Selamat malam malaikat-malaikat ku"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari tak menampakan sinarnya. Langit terlihat mendung dan redup. Meskipun semalam tak ada hujan, tapi nampaknya cahaya matahari pagi tertutupi gunung dibagian timur. Hingga cahayanya masih bersembunyi dibalik gunung.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah bersiap-siap hendak pergi dari rumah Dokter Hwang. Sedangkan pria paruh baya itu sendiri sudah siap dengan jas dokternya dan tas kerjanya. Ia sedang mengeluarkan mobil pick up tua miliknya yang terlihat sudah bobrok. Jaejoong dan Junsu tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil pick up itu sebelumnya.

Jaejoong meringis dalam hati melihat dokter Hwang sedang memundurkan mobilnya dari balik pagar rumahnya dari kayu yang tertimbun tanaman merambat. Sedangkan Junsu pun sedang memanaskan mobilnya yang ia parkir sembarangan.

"Apa itu masih bisa berjalan ya?" komentar Jaejoong sendiri sambil memperhatikan mobil pick up milik dokter Hwang. Yang berderu kencang dengan suara yang bising dan getaran-getaran pada body mobil yang mulai mengelupas.

"Jangan lihat apapun dari bentuknya. Memang selama ini kau hidup mewah dengan menjadi simpanan Yunho. Tapi lihatlah gunanya" komentar Junsu saat dia keluar dari mobil dan mendengar komentar Jaejoong mengenai pick up tua itu.

"Shut fucking up kim Junsu" balas Jaejoong kasar. Ia masih mengusapi perutnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Berhenti mengumpat saat mengandung Kim Jaejoong" Junsu mengomel sambil menggeplak kepala Jaejoong hingga pria cantik itu mengaduh kesakitan. Jaejoong merengut dan berjalan menghampiri dokter Hwang yang masih memanaskan mesin pick up nya.

"Dokter, terima kasih untuk tumpangan tadi malam. Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami" ujar Jaejoong begitu tiba didepan dokter Hwang.

"Apa tujuan kalian masih jauh?" tanya dokter paruh baya itu. Junsu dan Jaejoong tidak memberitahukan kemana tujuan mereka. Mereka hanya bilang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju suatu tempat. Karena memang tujuan mereka ada di desa ini.

"Tidak dokter. Mungkin siang ini juga kami sudah tiba" jawab Jaejoong. Setelah itu Junsu datang dan mereka pamit kepada dokter Hwang.

Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah didalam mobil, sedang melaju menuju desa bagian terdalam. Untuk mencari keberadaan rumah sakit itu. Kalau bibi kedai itu bilang, rumah sakitnya ada di desa ini. Kemungkinan besar memang ada disini. Hanya saja sepertinya mereka harus kembali mencari karena rumah sakitnya sangat tersembunyi.

Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah beberapa menit meninggalkan rumah dokter Hwang. Mereka melewati jalanan desa yang sudah di aspal. Desanya terlihat sangat sepi, dan sepertinya para penduduk desa sudah pergi berkebun pagi-pagi sekali.

Setelah setengah jam mereka semakin memasuki desa, Junsu berhenti dinpinggir jalan. Ada beberapa orang pekerja perkebunan yang sedang mengobrol. Junsu turun dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka untuk bertanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya seraya terus mengelusi perutnya yang sesekali akan bergejolak. Apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini, rasa mual akan menyerangnya.

Junsu datang lagi dan langsung masuk. Ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Jaejoong menoleh dan bertanya.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Kita hanya perlu melewati dua perbukitan lagi Jae. Mereka bilang rumah sakit itu ada dibalik bukit kedua, tapi jalanan untuk mencapai kesana sangat jelek" jawab Junsu.

Suasana kembali hening. Entah bagaimana, Jaejoong merasa semakin berdebar. Dadanya berdegup cepat mendapati kenyataan sebentar lagi ia bisa menguak bagaimana masa lalu Yunho yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong takut. Ia sangat takut dengan apapun hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti. Meskipun tujuan Jaejoong ingin mencari tahu masa lalu Yunho bukanlah untuk balas dendam dan menghancurkannya seperti rencana awal. Tapi perasaan penasaran dan ingin tahu menderanya selama ini. Semua yang ia dapat di sekelilingnya seperti sebuah teka teki.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berhasil melewati satu perbukitan. Dibalik bukit pertama. Rumah penduduk lebih sedikit. Kebanyakan hutan, perkebunan dan lahan kosong. Jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai terasa bergejolak karena mereka keluar dari jalan beraspal. Jalanannya dipenuhi dengan batu-batu dan tanah lumpur.

"Aku akan turun, dan bertanya lagi" kata Junsu.

"Aku ikut" ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Dipinggir jalan ada seorang wanita tua yang sedang memegang parang. Dengan pakaian petani perkebunan.

"Permisi" Junsu pertama kali menyapa. Wanita tua itu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnua melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa anak muda?" tanya wanita itu. Suaranya sedikit bergetar dengan wajah mengerut.

"Bibi apa rumah sakit St. Maria Gwangju masih jauh?" tanya Jaejoong menyerobot dengan cepat. Ia menyeruak kedepan menatap wanita itu dengan penuh pengharapan. Wanita itu semakin mengerut bingung.

"Untuk apa kalian menanyakan tempat itu?" tanya bibi itu balik. Junsu dan Jaejoong yang kini dibuat mengerutkan kening heran.

"Ada salah satu teman kami yang di rawat disana. Kami ingin menengoknya" jawab Jaejoong cepat mendahului Junsu. Pria itu langsung menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka hendak menjawab.

"Kalian dari kota?" tanya bibi itu lagi. Jaejoong dan Junsu mrngangguk. "Di kota kan banyak rumah sakit besar, dan tekhnologi nya canggih. Kenapa harus di rawat di tempat itu. Apa teman kalian itu seorang yang terkenal? Sampai tak ingin satupun tahu bahwa ia dirawat di tempat itu" bibi itu masih mencerocos dengan kepala yang digelengkan. Sedangkan Junsu dan Jaejoong malah saling berpandangan tak mengerti. "Tempat itu ada tepat dibalik bukit itu. Kalian hanya tinggal turun dan atapnya sudah terlihat dari atas" lanjutnya sambil mrnunjuk sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak bibi" Junsu dan Jaejoong membungkuk singkat sebelum mereka memasuki mobil kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Sedangkan Junsu terlihat sedang meremat-remat stir di tangannya. Ia tak kalah gelisah. Mereka sangat gelisah untuk menguak masa lalu Yunho. Entah bagaimana, semua clue yang mereka dapatkan mengarahkan pada sesuatu yang buruk. Meskipun mereka segera menepisnya jauh-jauu.

dengan kecepatan sangat rendah Junsu masih melajukan mobilnya. Mereka bergoyang-goyang dalam mobil. Jalanan berbatu yang mereka lalui semakin parah. Dan sepertinya jalanan ini memang jarang dilewati oleh mobil. Mereka berada diatas bukit, didepan mereka jalanan menurun dan sedikit terjal. Dari atas sini, Jaejoong dan Junsu dapat melihat sebuah bangunan yang berada tepat dibalik bukit. Hanya terlihat genteng nya saja. Sekelilingnya tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang rindang.

Jaejoong semakin berdebar mendekati tempat yang mereka tuju. Sebentar lagi, semua masa lalu Yunho yang ditutupi serapatnya akan mereka ketahui. Tapi..

Kenapa rumah sakit itu begitu terisolasi dari dunia luar. Seakan keberadaannya memang jangan sampai diketahui dunia luar. seperti menyembunyikan banyak kisah terlarang dari orang-orang yang pernah mendatanginya. Jaejoong yang begitu berdebar dan sedikit ketakutan. Lain halnya dengan Junsu yang begitu bersemangat dan penasaran tapi juga sedikit berdebar.

Rumah sakit seperti apa yang keberadaannya seperti terlarang dan sengaja disembunyikan.

Junsu membawa mobil mereka menuruni jalanan yang menurun dan jelek. Dengan hati-hati. Setiba nya di bawah, jalanan masih sangat jelek dan berbatu. Mereka terus melaju sampai bangunan yang lumayan besar berada dibalik pepohonan mulai menyapa penglihatan mereka.

"Jae kau sudah siap?" tanya Junsu dengan suara mantap. Junsu menoleh pada Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong berubah sedikit pucat dengan kedua tangan yang saling meremat satu sama lain.

"Ehmm.. Ya" balasnya singkat. Junsu tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" balas Junsu.

Mereka mulai mendekati deretan pepohonan yang tumbuh teratur. Pepohonan tinggi menyembunyikan bangunan tua yang cukup besar. Junsu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah gerbang dari besi yang tinggi dan berkarat. Bau karat lapuk yang sudah tua dan tersiram hujan begitu menyengat di hidung.

Junsu keluar dari mobil bersama Jaejoong. Diatas pagar besi berkarat itu ada sebuah plang dengan tulisan yang kecil.

St. Maria Gwangju Hospital

Tepat seperti dugaan mereka. Rumah sakit ini sangat tua dan terlihat tidak terawat. Junsu mendorong gerbangnya hingga bunyi nyaring terdengar bising. Mereka memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Terlihat bersih dan terawat ternyata. Berbeda dari luar pagar beton yang tinggi, gedungnya terlihat tak terawat. Tapi begitu mereka memasuki halamannya, cukup bersih dan terawat.

Bangunannya memang sudah tua. Hanya ada satu lantai. Memanjang membentuk bangunan L.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" gumam Jaejoong dengan pelan. Junsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

Suasananya terlihat sangat sepi dan damai. Bahkan tak terlihat satupun orang yang berkeliaran. Keluarga pasien atau siapa saja yang membuat rumah sakit ini terlihat hidup. Tapi nyatanya rumah sakit itu terlihat sepi dan justru sedikit menyeramkan.

"Ayo kita masuk Jae" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan bersama. Saat mereka hendak mencapai halaman depan rumah sakit, tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti. Melihat sebuah mobil pick up tua dan sudah bobrok terparkir tak jauh dari halaman depan gedung itu. Junsu dan Jaejoong mengerutkan kening mereka dengan bingung.

"Su, itu kan mobil dokter Hwang" kata Jaejoong menunjuk pada tempat pick up tua itu diparkir.

"Itu memang mobil dokter Hwang. Aku masih ingat. Jangan-jangan.."

"Dokter Hwang adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini" sambung Jaejoong.

"Oh god!" Junsu mengerang pelan. "Kita sadar dia dokter. Tapi kita tidak sadar dia dokter di rumah sakit ini"

"Junsu. Apa kau sependapat denganku?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menatap Junsu dengan serius. Junsu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Foto anak yang bersama dokter Hwang semalam" jelas Jaejoong.

"Oh! Foto anak yang mirip dengan Yunho itu?" Junsu berseru dengan pelan yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berpandangan dalam diam. Tanpa kata mereka langsung bergegas menuju koridor rumah sakit. Saat berjalan di koridor, seorang pria yang memakai pakaian perawat berjalan dari sebuah ruangan. Ia membawa sebuah kotak yang entah berisi apa.

Jaejoong dan Junsu segera menghampitinya dan menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Jaejoong dengan suara halus. Perawat itu berhenti dan berbalik. Menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan tatapan menilai.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada waspada. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling berpandangan sebelum melemparkan senyum manis mereka.

"Apa ini benar-benar rumah sakit St. Maria Gwangju?" Jaejoong memulai bertanya. Perawat itu diam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Rasa tak puas terlihat jelas diwajah Jaejoong maupun Junsu.

"Kenapa disini sepi sekali?" tanya Junsu.

Perawat itu masih diam hingga beberapa saat membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu gemas. "Disini memang selalu seperti ini. Sepi. Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

Jaejoong mendengus dalam hati. Tak suka dengan perawat pria didepannya, dia terlihat tidak sopan. Begitulah isi pikiran Jaejoong.

"Apakah rumah sakit ini berdiri sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun?" Junsu kembali bertanya.

"Rumah sakit ini sudah berdiri sejak tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan selalu seperti ini."

"Ehhmm.." Junsu terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Apa disini ada dokter yang sudah bertugas sejak dua puluh tahun lalu? Atau selalu berganti dokter?" Jaejoong mendahului pertanyaan Junsu. Perawat pria itu terlihat berpikir. Ia diam kembali.

"Ya. Ada. Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" jawab perawat itu sekaligus bertanya. Ada nada gusar dalam suaranya.

"Kami dari Seoul. Kami sedang mencari dokter yang sudah bertugas di rumah sakit ini sejak 20 tahun lalu. Ini ada kaitannya dengan pasien rumah sakit ini 20 tahun lalu" jawab Jaejoong.

Perawat itu membulatkan matanya sebentar sebelum dia menguasai kembali ekspresi wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Junsu dan Jaejoong. Menghela napasnya pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Saya tidak bisa memberikan pernyataan apapun. Disini semuanya sangat terjaga dan rahasia. Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian"

"Saya mohon.." Jaejoong maju kedepan. Menatap pria itu dengan pandangan memohon. Ada nada kesedihan dalam suaranya. Dan ada rona-rona sedih di wajah sayu nya.

"Kami mohon tuan. Kami jauh-jauh dari Seoul dua hari mencari rumah sakit ini. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting menyangkut hidup seseorang. Dan itu berkaitan dengan mantan pasien rumah sakit ini 20 tahun lalu" Junsu menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Ia ikut menatap perawat didepannya dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Apa kalian tahu rumah sakit apa ini?" bukannya menjawab. Perawat itu justru malah melemparkan pertanyaan. Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu ini rumah sakit apa. Jaejoong menggeleng begitupun dengan Junsu.

"Mari ikut saya. Kalian akan bertemu dengan dokter yang mengurus rumah sakit ini" ucapnya akhirnya. Jaejoong dan Junsu saling melemparkan senyuman. Mereka mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah perawat itu.

mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sangat sepi. Ada beberapa ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Bahkan tak ada lagi perawat yang lainnya, ataupun keluarga pasien yang menjenguk. Ketika mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, hanya sebuah pentilasi diatas sebagai jalan udara.

"Gggrrrhhh..." terdengar suara geraman yang dalam dari balik tembok ruangan yang mereka lalui.

Jaejoong merapatkan jalannya pada Junsu. Ia meremas tangan Junsu begitu mendengar suara geraman. Seperti suara geraman seseorang yang menahan sakit dan amarah. Suaranya mencekam. Semilir angin dari pepohonan dan bau dedaunan semakin menambah suasana pagi beranjak siang itu.

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan berat begitu mendengar suara geraman itu. Ia juga merinding mendengarnya.

beberapa pintu mereka lewati tak ada lagi suara. Semuanya hening dan sepi. Sampai mereka berbelok di koridor depan. Lagi-lagi sebuah suara membuat Jaejoong maupun Junsu terlonjak kaget.

"Aaarrggghh... Hihihihihi" suara teriakan yang sangat menggema disusul sebuah tawa cekikikan yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Su itu apa?" Jaejoong meremas tangan Junsu hingga Junsu meringis kesakitan. Jangankan Jaejoong, Junsu pun ketakutan.

Dibalik dinding-dinding ruangan berikutnya yang mereka lewati. Terdengar suara gaungan-gaungan yang memekakan telinga. Sebentar-sebentar suara kikikan keras, suara teriakan kesakitan bahkan suara teriakan marah.

"Silahkan" ujar perawat itu membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing. Di wajah mereka masih tersirat kengerian akan suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari balik dinding-dinding tertutup itu. ini sangat mengerikan dan aneh.

Jaejoong dan Junsu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berada diujung koridor. Ruangannya terlihat sudah tua tapi masih terawat. Dindingnya berwarna putih dan sudah memudar. Dengan atap yang mulai mengelupas atasnya. Ada jendela dibelakangnya yang mengarahkan langsung ke pemandangan bukit yang hijau dan indah. Didalam ruangan itu ada satu meja dan kursi yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah peralatan dokter. Satu lemari yang sudah tua dan sebuah sofa usang dengan meja yang juga tua. Tapi ruangan itu terlihat bersih dan terawat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Dokter Kim belum datang sedangkan dokter Hwang sedang memeriksa pasien" ujar perawat tadi. Ia mempersilahkan Junsu dan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa. Sedangkan ia keluar kembali meninggalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sedang saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Su ini rumah sakit apa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah setengah meringis. Junsu mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengan.." Junsu menggantung ucapannya. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan ngeri.

"Ah, tidak mungkin" tukas Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Who know" balas Junsu.

Junsu bangun, ia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun tidak jadi saat seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari arah luar. Mengenakan jas putih khas dokter.

Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya berdiri disamping Junsu. Wajah dokter itu terlihat sekali terkejut. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu berdiri didepannya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo dokter Hwang" sapa Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dokter paruh baya itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Kalian ini yang semalam menginap di rumah saya kan?" tanyanya tak menyembunyikan kebingungannya. "Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong dan Junsu justru malah tersenyum manis. Mereka tidak terkejut lagi, karena sudah menduganya sejak menemukan pick up tua milik dokter Hwang.

"Apa kalian mencari saya? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi.

Jaejoong dan Junsu malah saling melempar pandangan. Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Sedangkan Junsu mengisyaratkan Jaejoong yang berbicara lebih dulu.

"Begini dokter. Kami ke Gwangju untuk mencari sebuah rumah sakit St. Maria Gwangju. Apa dokter masih mengingat pasien-pasien dokter 20 tahun yang lalu?" Junsu lebih dulu berbicara yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong. Dokter Hwang mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Ia menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kami menemukan rumah sakit ini. Dan ini rumah sakit apa?" sambung Jaejoong. Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong untuk tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Hah.." dokter Hwang menghela napas pelan. "Silahkan duduk" ujarnya kemudian. mempersilahkan Jaejoong dan Junsu untuk duduk di sofa usang yang tadi. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan dokter Hwang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Apa maksud kalian sebenarnya datang kemari?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi.

"Kami sedang mencari tahu dokter yang bertugas di rumah sakit ini 20 tahun yang lalu. Ada seseorang yang pernah menjadi pasien rumah sakit ini 20 tahun silam. Kami hanya ingin tahu, apa benar dia pernah menjadi pasien disini atau tidak" jawab Jaejoong.

Dokter Hwang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu bergantian. Ia kembali menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Privasi seorang pasien adalah rahasia seorang dokter. Kami tidak bisa memberikan sembarangan informasi pasien pada siapapun. Saya memang sudah bertugas di rumah sakit ini sejak 25 tahun yang lalu. Tapi semua informasi pasien adalag rahasia saya" dengan suara yang bijak dokter Hwang menjawab. Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama diam.

"Ini menyangkut seseorang dokter. Apa dokter pernah mempunyai pasien bernama Jung Yunho 20 tahun yang lalu?" dengan tak sabaran Jaejoong kembali menyerukan pertanyaannya.

Kali ini wajah terkejut dokter Hwang lebih kentara lagi. Dokter paruh baya itu semakin menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan terkejut. Seperti sebuah rahasia yang ia tutupi terbongkar sudah. Tanpa menghilangkan raut terkejut, dokter Hwang kembali bertanya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada waspada. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka menyebutkan nama Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan Junsu masih diam. Wajah terkejut dokter Hwang sudah menjawabnya.

"Kami teman Jung Yunho" jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Rumah sakit ini tidak pernah menerima pasien dengan nama Jung Yunho. Maaf kalau begitu, kalian harus pulang" ujar dokter Hwang yang membuat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang gantian terkejut.

"Dokter.."

"Sudah saya bilang. Tidak ada pasien yang bernama Jung Yunho. Kemarin maupun 20 tahun yang lalu" dokter Hwang bangun hendak meninggalkan ruangannya. Sebelum suara Jaejoong kembali berseru.

"Bagaiaman dengan anak berusia 10 tahunan yang difoto bersama dokter. Yang dipajang di atas perapian? Bukankah itu seorang Jung Yunho?"

Dokter Hwang berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan menatap Junsu maupun Jaejoong yang balas menatapnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi dengan suaranya yang kalem.

Jaejoong dan Junsu masih duduk di sofa. "Saya kekasih Jung Yunho" cetus Jaejoong begitu saja. Junsu diam membiarkannya. Sedangkan dokter Hwang kembali melebarkan matanya. Ia menelisik Jaejoong dari wajah sampai bawah, untuk memastikan kalau Jaejoong seorang laki-laki. Dokter Hwang menghela napas berat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lemari yang sudah tua. Lemari yang menyimpan semua berkas-berkas pasien.

Tangan tua dokter Hwang mengambil sebuah berkas yang cukup tebal. Ia membawanya tapi masih memegangnya, tidak membiarkan Jaejoong maupun Junsu tahu.

"Kalian tidak sedang menipuku untuk menghancurkan mantan pasienku kan?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi. Suaranya tenang namun terdengar waspada.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, ia mengusapi perutnya dengan pelan sebelum menjawab. "Saya kekasih Jung Yunho, saya bersumpah. Saya bertemu dengan Yunho ketika berusia 8 tahun dan Yunho berusia 15 tahun. Saat itu Yunho pulang berlibur dari Moskow. Yunho pernah sekolah di Rusia dan Amerika. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya.." kata-kata Jaejoong menggantung. Dokter Hwang menunggu Jaejoong mrlanjutkan ceritanya. "Saya melihat Yunho memegang sebuah pisau. Wajah dan bajunya penuh darah. Dan seorang anak tergeletak begitu saja dengan perut berdarah. Saya juga menemukan sebuah amplop surat, pemanggilan untuk pemeriksaan jalan. Stempel dan nama dari rumah sakit St. Maria Gwangju"

"Apa kau yakin dengan ingatan masa kecilmu?" dokter Hwang menaikan sebelah alisnya pada Jaejoong.

"Saya menjadi kekasih Yunho ketika berusia 15 tahun. Kami sempat berpisah dan bertemu kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami masih menjalani hubungan itu, tapi Yunho semakin tak terkendali. Ia akan sangat penuh emosi, tapi juga sangat pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Dan sekarang, saya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi nyawa saya dalam bahaya karena Yunho mengejar saja" jelas Jaejoong. Napas Jaejoong sedikit menderu dengan kedua tangannya yang saling meremat. Junsu memegang pundak Jaejoong.

"Jae sudah. Jangan ceritakan semuanya"

"Tidak Su. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho sebenarnya" Jaejoong menggeleng dan masih menatap dokter Hwang yang masih berdiri.

"Jae sudahlah, kalau memang Yunho tidak pernah menjadi pasien disini. Kita bisa apa"

"Kau benar-benar kekasih Yunho ya" ujar dokter Hwang lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan kuat sedagkan Junsu hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Dokter Hwang menghampiri mereka. Ia duduk dihadapan mereka dan membuka sebuah berkas yang tebal ditangannya. Membolak-balikannya sebelum menemukan sebuah halaman yang dicarinya. Ia menyodorkan berkas terbuka itu diatas meja kayu yang nampak tua kepada dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian tahu ini rumah sakit apa?" tanya dokter Hwang memecahkan keheningan mereka. Jaejoong dan Junsu menggeleng serempak. Junsu mengambil berkas itu dan melihatnya. Matanya membulat lebar seiring dengan kata demi kata yang ia baca.

"Ini rumah sakit jiwa" jawab dokter Hwang dengan suara yang tenang.

Ketika Junsu membulatkan matanya karena kalimat-kalimat dihadapannya. Jaejoong justru terkejut dengan pernyataan dokter didepan mereka. Rumah sakit jiwa.

"Rumah sakit ini sangat terisolasi dari dunia luar. Keberadaannya sangat tersembunyi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tahu. Mereka yang malu dan tak ingin diketahui memiliki anak yang terkena gangguan mental, akan membawanya kemari. Semua yang ada disini adalah anak-anak sampai remaja."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Cengkraman kedua tangannya semakin erat saling bertaut. Junsu meletakkan kembali berkas dihadapannya ke atas meja. Bersiap mendengarkan apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh dokter Hwang. Junsu menoleh ke samping. Wajah Jaejoong memucat, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan mata melebar. Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Keringat dingin merembes dari sela-sela telapak tangan Jaejoong.

Dihadapan mereka. Tertera sebuah foto anak berusia 10 tahun. Dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam. Wajahnya datar, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir yang unik. Disampingnya terdapat semua keterangan usia. tanggal lahir, dari keluarga mana, dan nama penyakit yang diderita nya.

Jung Yunho.

10 tahun

Skizoaffective

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Rumah sakit ini masih baru dan terawat. Saya baru bekerja disini sekitar 5 tahun. Ada sepasang suami istri datang kemari. Mereka dari Seoul, dan mereka pasangan pebisnis dari keluarga Jung. Mereka membawa anak mereka yang berusia 10 tahun. Seorang anak lelaki yang tampan. Anao itu terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya. Hanya sedikit pendiam dan penyendiri. Namanya Jung Yunho.."

Seorang dokter sedang berjalan di ujung koridor untuk mencapai ruangannya. Ada salah satu dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa pasiennya bersama satu orang perawat pria. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah ruangan. Dua orang dokter pria yang masih muda, yang berada diujung usia 20 tahunan.

"Dokter Hwang. Ada sepasang suami istri dari Seoul. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda" seorang dokter yang seusia dokter Hwang menghampirinya.

"Baiklah. Oh ya dokter Kim, tolong periksa pasien di kamar 8 ya" balas dokter Hwang.

"Baiklah" dokter Kim berjalan berlawanan arah.

Dokter Hwang memasuki ruangannya yang terlihat sederhana. Bercat putih yang baru saja di ganti. Dan melihat dua orang dewasa bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki 10 tahun.

"Selamat siang" sapa dokter Hwang.

"Selamat siang dokter" balas dua orang dewasa itu.

Mereka bercakap-cakap seraya berbisik-bisik dengan masing-masing menampilkan wajah serius mereka. Seorang wanita dewasa dengan wajah yang penuh air mata ia bercerita. Dan seorang pria dewasa disampingnya yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka terus berbicara hal serius. Mengabaikan bocah lelaku tadi yang sedang duduk dengan wajah datar.

Tatapannya lurus kedepan tanpa minat. Tanpa ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang tuanya dan satu dokter.

"Tuan dan Ny. Jung saya harus melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dulu kepada putra kalian" ujar dokter Hwang. Tuan dan Ny. Jung mengangguk mengiyakan.

setelahnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan dokter Hwang. Menyisakan dokter Hwang berdua saja dengan bocah lelaki tadi. Dokter Hwang duduk di kursinya, menyuruh anak itu untuk mendekat. Tapi alih-alih mendekat, anak itu justru mengabaikan dokter Hwang. Ia menatap dokter Hwang dengan datar.

Beberapa kali mencoba namun bocah itu tetap diam ditempatnya. Dokter Hwang menghampirinya dan duduk disofa didepan anak itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya dokter Hwang dengan halus. Anak itu masih justru menatap dokter didepannya dengan datar. Kemudian bibirnya menyeringai kecil membuat dokter Hwang terkejut. Dokter itu memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap anak didepannya yang kembali menatapnya dengan datar.

"Baiklah Yunho. Kita mulai melakukan pemeriksaan." dokter Hwang mengambil alat-alat kerjanya dan menaruhnya didepan anak bernama Yunho itu.

Dokter Hwang mulai bekerja memeriksa Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan alat-alatnya untuk memeriksa kejiwaan Yunho. Namun keadaan Yunho yang selalu diam, berwajah datar dan terkadang menyeringai sangat tidak pantas untuk anak seusia nya.

"Apa kau mempunyai teman Yunho?" tanya dokter Hwang begitu ia selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Ada" jawab Yunho untuk pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya. Dokter Hwang tersenyum. Ia pikir Yunho hanya anak yang senang menyendiri karena orang taunya sibuk dengan bisnis. Meskipun semua yang diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya masih sangat mengganggu pikiran dokter Hwang.

"Kau senang bermain apa?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho menatap dokter Hwang dengan datar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Bermain dengan pisau. Aku suka bermain pisau, saat anak-anak lain tidak mau bermain denganku. Aku akan bermain dengan pisau dan menusukkannya pada perut mereka. Perut mereka akan berdarah, dan aku suka darah"

Jawaban Yunho kecil membuat dokter Hwang terlonjak kaget. Ia terkejut luar biasa mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa anak sepuluh tahun membicarakan sebuah pembunuhan. Bermain dengan pisau dan darah.

Dokter Hwang bangun dari duduknya. Ia menatap Yunho yang masih berwajah datar dan menatap lurus entah kemana. Dokter itu menghela napas dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menemui tuan dan Ny. Jung. Berbicara dengan mereka sebentar. Tangisan Ny. Jung kembali terdengar dan pilu. Ia memeluk suaminya mereka terus membicarakan hal serius.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk putraku dokter. Dia satu-satunya pewaris Jung Corp." ujar tuan Jung. Dokter Hwang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya"

"Tolong jaga rahasia ini jangan sampai bocor ke luar. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu Yunho pernah kesini" tuan Jung kembali berujar. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan. Tuan dan Ny. Jung mulai meninggalkan area koridor. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk dengan wajah datar di dalam ruangan dokter Hwang.

Dokter Hwang masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Ia masih menemukan Yunho tidak melakukan apapun. Anak itu cenderung pendiam dan wajahnya selalu datar.

"Yunho.." dokter Hwang menghampirinya. "Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku. Kau mau kan nak?"

Yunho melirik dokter Hwang kemudian tanpa diduga ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan lagi-lagi membuat dokter Hwang kembali terkejut. Ia menuntun Yunho keluar dari ruangannya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di koridor dengan tangan Yunho yang di tuntun oleh dokter Hwang. Ketika melewati taman depan, Yunho kecil menghentikan langkahnya membuat dokter Hwang ikut berhenti. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan berbinar. Melihat tiga ekor kelinci yang montok sedang berlarian.

"Kau suka kelinci?" tanya dokter Hwang. Yunho mengangguk dengan antusias. "Mainlah dengan kelinci-kelinci itu" lanjut dokter Hwang.

Yunho langsung berlari melepaskan tangan dokter Hwang. Ia menghampiri tiga ekor kelinci yang sedang berlarian ditaman depan. Suasananya sangat damai dan sejuk. Rumput-rumput hijau tempat kelinci bermain juga terlihat bersih.

"Dokter Hwang. Pasien di kamar 5 mengamuk lagi" perawat laki-laki datang berlari menghampiri dokter Hwang. Dokter Hwang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau awasi terus anak ini. Aku akan menanganinya" jawab dokter Hwang. Sang dokter pergi meninggalkan Yunho bersama perawat laki-laki itu.

"Perawat Lee, cepat kemari" suara teriakan terdengar dari orang yang berbeda. Tanpa menoleh lagi pada Yunho, perawat itu berlari meningalkannya. Meninggalkan Yunho hanya bersama oara kelinci.

"Kalian suka darah?" celoteh Yunho pada kelinci besar dalam gendongannya. Baju bagusnya sedikit terkena tanah dari kaki kelinci.

Tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan kelinci itu. Ia berdiri mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Menunjukan dihadapannya dan membuka lipatannya. Ujung benda itu berkilat tajam. Yunho kecil menyeringai sebelum mengayunkan pisau nya kepada kepala kelinci dihadapannya. Tubuh kelinci berontak menggelinjang dengan darah yang langsung muncrat mengenai bajunya.

Dengan beringas bocah 10 tahun itu mengoyak-ngoyak perut kelinci sampai berhamburan. Mencabik-cabiknya sampai tubuh kelinci itu semuanya berwarna merah. Tangan Yunho berlumuran darah. Kemudian ia berlari mengejar kelinci yang lainnya. Menusukan pisaunya dengan dalam dan mencabik-cabiknya. Sampai ketiga kelinci itu teronggok dengan darah yang mengalir ke rumput.

Wajah dan baju Yunho serta tangan yang berlumuran darah. Ia mengusap pisaunya dan mengantonginya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan!" dokter Hwang datang dan berseru terkejut. Ia melihat wajah datar Yunho yang menatapnya. Juga darah yang berlumuran ditangannya denga ketiga kelinci yang teronggok diatas rumput. "Yunho.." dengan hati-hati dokter Hwang menghampiri Yunho menyentuh pundaknya. Ia melihat ada pisau yang berkilat tajam ditangan Yunho. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho, dokter Hwang mengambil suntikan dan menyuntikannya di pundah Yunho. Membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dokter Hwang membopong Yunho ke sebuah kamar yang kosong dan masih terlihat rapi. Meletakkannya diatas kasur dan membersihkan darah-darah yang menempel di tubuh Yunho.

"Ya ampun, anak yang terlihat normal saja bisa seperti ini." gumam dokter Hwang.

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya Yunho habiskan bersama dokter Hwang. Dokter Hwang selalu merawat Yunho, memberikannya obat dan mengajaknya berinteraksi. Tapi Yunho masih suka diam dan menatap apapun disekelilingnya dengan datar. Ketika dokter Hwang lengah Yunho akan melakukan apapun yang di luar nalar anak berusia sepuluh tahun.

Yunho sedang duduk diatas ranjang singlr dengan sprei putih dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup dengan cat putih. Yang hanya ada ventilasi udara. Dengan dokter Hwang yang sedang memegang piring.

"Yunho, kau sekolah dimana?" tanya dokter Hwang memulai percakapan. Tangannya menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan ke mulut Yunho. Yunho membuka mulutnya tapi wajahnya masih saja datar.

"Sekolah milik ayah" katanya singkat.

"Kau punya teman?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi. Kali ini Yunho masih diam tanpa mau bersuara. Dia terus mengunyah makanan yang disodorkan dokter Hwang. "Yunho, apa paman dan bibi Jung baik?"

"Mereka tidak lebih baik. Mereka membuangku ke sini" jawab Yunho. Suara dan tatapanya tetap datar. Tangan dokter Hwang berhenti. Ia menaruh piringnya di meja disamping ranjang.

"Mereka menyayangimu. Mereka ingin kau sembuh Yunho. Mereka ingin kau jadi anak yang baik"

"Tapi aku tidak mau belajar terus setiap waktu. Kalau aku tidak mau belajar ayah akan memukulku. Aku tidak mau ikut bertemu teman-teman ayah. Kalau aku tidak mau, ayah akan memukulku dengan sapu. Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, mereka semua jahat padaku. Tapi ayah juga akan memukulku"

Dokter Hwang meringis mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mental Yunhonterbentuk karena didikan dari ayahnya. Dari tuan Jung Byung Hun. Yang selalu berlaku kasar dan memukulinya. Mental dan kejiwaan Yunho terbentuk karena rasa ingin melindungi diri yang justru menyimpang.

"Kau senang tinggal disini? Dengan paman dokter?" tanya dokter Hwang lagi. Yunho menoleh cepat dan menatap dokter Hwang dengan datar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Paman dokter tidak memukulku" katanya.

"Nah, setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ya" ujar dokter Hwang. Ia menarik Yunho untuk turun dari ranjangnya. Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Di taman bagian depan, dokter Hwang juga membawa Yunho berjalan-jalan ke bukit. Mengenal alam sekitar mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah Yunho ketahui.

Hari hari terus berlalu sampai tak terasa Yunho sudah tiga bulan tinggal di rumah sakit bersama dokter Hwang. Sudah ada kemajuan pada diri Yunho, ia sudah tidak bermain pisau lagi. Atau tidak menyendiri lagi. Mulai membuka dirinya dan mau berinteraksi dengan doktr Hwang.

Pagi itu, dokter Hwang sedang menangani beberapa pasien. Yunho duduk di ranjangnya, dengan pandangan datar. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ke kolong ranjang. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Yunho.." ia menoleh kesana kemari saat mendengar sebuah suara pelan memanggilnya.

Yunho..

Lagi suara itu terdengar. Yunho masih menampilkan wajah datar. Ia masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Yunho.. Kau suka mata..

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Yunho memegangi kepalanya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir suara-suara itu dari kepalanya.

Yunho.. Kau suka darah..

"Dokter Hwang bilang aku tidak boleh bermain dengan darah" ujar Yunho dengan suara pelan. Ia kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dibawah ranjang.

Yunho.. Dokter itu jahat. Dia mengurungmu.

"Tidak! Dokter Hwang baik padaku. Dia tidak memukulku" Yunho berseru dengan kesal. Ia menggeleng dan menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok dua kali. Untuk mengusir suara-suara yang berbisik di kepalanya. Seakan suara itu sangat nyata.

Yunho..

Angin semilir menerpa kepala Yunho bagian belakang bersamaan dengan bisikan yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Yunho berbalik namun tak ada siapapun didalam ruangan itu.

cklek

Pintu kamar Yunho dibuka dari luar. Dokter Hwang masuk dan menghampirinya. Yunho langsung bangun.

"Nak Yunho, keluar dulu ya" kata dokter Hwang. Yunho mengangguk dan ikut keluar.

Yunho berdiri di koridor. Melihat dokter Hwang dan perawat pria membawa seorang anak yang sedang mengamuk. Anak yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Yunho. Yunho berdiri diambang pintu melihat anak itu sedang memberontak dengan wajah merah. Dan berteriak tidak jelas. Dokter Hwang membisikan sesuatu membuat anak itu diam. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena anak itu kembali mengamuk. Sebentar-sebentar tertawa dan berteriak.

Perawat disamping dokter Hwang menyuntikan sesuatu pada lengan anak itu hingga terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Setelah selesai dokter Hwnag keluar menghampiri Yunho. Yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datar melihat anak itu. Ada sesuatu yang berkilat di matanya.

"Yunho. Kau mau jalan-jalan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini" dokter Hwang meraih tangan Yunho dan membawanya berjalan-jalan kembali.

Mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit. Bermain dengan binatang-binatang disekitar mereka. Setelah sore, Yunho dan dokter Hwang kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Dokter. Tidak ada kamar yang kosong lagi" seorang perawat pria melapor pada dokter Hwang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa Yunho ke rumahku saja"

"Apa tidak berbahaya?" tanya perawat itu tak yakin sambil melirik Yunho yang masih berwajah datar.

"Yunho sudah lebih baik bersamaku. Aku akan membawanya sementara saja. Sampai kamar dibagian ujung dibereskan" balas dokter Hwang. "Ayo Yunho"

Dokter Hwang dan Yunho berjalan di koridor sambil bergandengan tangan. Seperti ayah dan anak. Mereka menuju ruangan dokter Hwang. Yunho menunggu diluar, sedangkan dokter Hwang sedang membereskan peralatannya.

Kaki Yunho bergerak menuju kamar yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Yunho.

Yunho.. Kemarilah..

Terdengar kembali suara seperti bisikan memanggilnya dari arah kamar Yunho yang ditempati anak tadi siang. Ia melangkah mengikuti asal suara itu.

Yunho.. Masuklah..

Yunho membuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak di kunci. Ia masuk dan melihat anak tadi siang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan wajah datar Yunho menghampirinya. Ia duduk di ranjang dan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Ada pergerakan dari kasur di belakangnya. Yunho masih bergeming. Anak tadi bangun dan menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

Yunho.. Kau suka darah.

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Yunho menoleh pada anak yang duduk diranjang belakangnya.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan suara datar. Anak itu malah menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Ia beringsut mundur dan turun dari ranjang, duduk dipojokan ruangan sambil memeluk lutut.

"Ayo kita bermain" ujar Yunho sambil menghampiri anak itu. Anak yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi anak itu malah semakin merapat ke pojokan, menggeram marah kepada Yunho.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo kita main" ujar Yunho lagi hendak menyentuh anak itu. Tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar. Yunho cemberut, ia kembali berwajah datar. Berjalan menuju meja disamping ranjang yang ada piringnya.

Kau suka darah Yunho..

Suara bisikan itu terdengar lagi. Yunho menggeleng sambil meraih piring, membantingnya hingga pecahannya berserakan dilantai. Yunho berjongkok dan mengambil pecahan piring dan menggenggamnya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju anak itu yang masih merapat di pojokan.

Anak itu menggeram pada Yunho. Dan kejadiannya begitu cepat terjadi. Yunho menusukan pecahan piring ke kepala anak itu hingga darah muncrat dari kepalanya. Suara teriakan cukup nyaring dan bergaung. Teriakan kesakitan. Anak itu menggelinjang di lantai. Dan darah terus merembes. Pintu dibuka dengan kasar dari luar.

Dokter Hwang, dokter Kim dan satu perawat datang segera menyerbu anak itu. Membopongnya dan menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam kaku dengan wajah datar. Ia melihat kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Dengan wajah sedih Yunho keluar dari kamar itu. Berjalan menyusuri koridor, sendirian. Ia sampai diujung koridor, terus berjalan sampai ke pintu gerbang. Membukanya dan menutupnya. Yunho berjalan menjauhi rumah sakit, tapi doktr Hwang berlari dari gerbang memanggil Yunho.

"Yunho! Kembali nak!"

...

"Dan setelah itu, Yunho kembali mendapatkan perawatan. Tuan dan Ny. Jung membawanya kembali pulang ke Seoul. Mereka akan melakukan rawat jalan. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan Yunho tidak kembali lagi kesini. Saya mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan untuk kembali melakukan pemeriksaan, tapinternyata tuan dan Ny. Jung sudah mengirimkan Yunho ke Rusi. Mereka membawa Yunho ke rumah sakit jiwa terbaik di Moskow." jelas doktr Hwang. Mengakhiri semua ceritanya. Cerita yang begitu memilukan dan menyedihkan.

Junsu melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya masih belum berkedip setelah dokter paruh baya itu selesai bercerita. Tangan Jaejoong yang digenggam oleh Junsu semakin mengerat dan basah oleh keringat dingin. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang disamping Junsu. Wajah Jaejoong berkali-kali lipat lebih pucat dengan keringat dingin yang merembes di pelipis dan dahinya.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi dokter?" tanya Junsu dengan suara yang tak percaya.

Dokter Hwang menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menatap kasian pada Jaejoong yang seperti kehilangan nyawa nya. "Setelah beberapa tahun di Moskow, Yunho datang lagi kesini saat dia berusia 15 tahun. Dia meminta saya untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Yunho tampan sehat dan tampan saat datang lagi kesini. Ia sudah sepenuhnya sembuh dan memimpin perusahaan orang tuanya."

"Tapi Yunho masih sangat kejam, dia juga membunuh ayah Siwon" Junsu bersuara dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Ketika dia memiliki sebuah perasaan di hatinya, rasa suka, sayang, cinta ataupun ingin melindungi seseorang. kepribadiannya yang terbentuk dulu dan terkubut, akan otomatis muncul kembali ke permukaan. Ketika ia menyatakan suatu kepemilikan, dia akan berusaha melindungi apa yang dia miliki. Rasa perlindungan itu akan muncul bersamaan dengan rasa melindungi diri yang dulu terbentuk saat kecil. Hingga dengan kesadarannya yang penuh ia berbuat nekat. Karena tidak ingin lagi di sakiti, ditinggalkan bahkan di kasari" jelas dokter Hwang.

Tubuh Jaejoong mulai melemas disamping Junsu. Dan genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur. Keringat semakin banyak membanjiri wajah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong?" sebuah suara muncul dari ambang pintu. Suara wanita dewasa yang lembut dan pelan.

Jaejoong dan Junsu serta dokter Hwang menoleh serempak ke ambang pintu. Disana, Ny. Jung sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas. Rambutnya yang ditata rapi sedikit berantakan, napasnya sedikit memburu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu serta dokter Hwang yang sudah berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

Bruk!

Jaejoong jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Junsu. Ia tak siap menerima semua kenyataan yang selama ini tertutup rapat darinya. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai memiliki penyakit mengerikan seperti itu.

"Jaejoong!" Junsu langsung menangkap tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!" ny. Jung terkesiap kaget melihat tubuh Jaejoong jatuh limbung tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

ada yang bilang ceritanya MAKIN NGELANTUR GAK JELAS.

BODO AMAT!

Suka lu baca, ya kagak suka jangan dibaca! Ribet amat ya hidup lu.

Ada yang bilang Sekalian ajah Jae mati, Yunho mati, Haerin gila. Kelar deh.

Ya udah elu ajah yang bikin cerita kaya gitu, lu sendiri yang baca. Kelar kan?

Males gue di sini, banyak bener orang yang omongan sama mulutnya GEDE.

Buat yang masih baca maaf yaaahhh. Yg mau baca full kalian bisa baca di wattpad at (Lizukamyori) yang namanya zuka noona. Aku sepenuhnya pindah di wattpad, mau tutup akun ffn. Makasih yaaaa

Maaf kalo aku emosi, jujur ya emosi lah. Masa tiap update di sini selalu di judge.


End file.
